parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 7 - Constantine Makes Fun Of Lumpy/Kiki Goes Wild
Cast *Mrs. Jumbo - Kiki (Kiki's Special Delivery) *Dumbo - Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh Series) *The Ringmaster - The Great Fondoo (Laff A Lympics) *The Other Boys - Lost Boys (Peter Pan) *Smitty the Bully - Constantine (Muppets) *The Circus Ringmaster Guards - Frollo's Guards (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Joe - Jeremy (Phineas and Ferb) Transcript *(Lumpy and Kiki get in the truck while Drew Pickles drives to Krusty Burger) *The Great Fondoo: Welcome to Krusty Burger. What would you like? *Kiki: I want 103, 100 MacFlurries, 103 and 100 cheeseburgers. *The Great Fondoo: Kiki, I'm afraid I can't afford that much. I don't have that much money. How about 12 cheeseburgers, 2 cokes, and 3 MacFlurries? *Kiki: Look, I want 103, 100 MacFlurries, 103, and 100 cheeseburgers! *Joe: Oh no! *Steve: She's gonna blow! *Kevin: Here's your 30 piece chicken nuggets, 2 cheeseburgers, 1 medium fries and onion rings, a strawberry handspun, shake, a chocolate sundae, and a medium coke, Lumpy. Now, get out of here, fast! (Lumpy takes his meal and flees in fright and hides inside the truck to enjoy his meal) *The Great Fondoo: Kiki, stop acting like a brat. Now you can either have what I said, or you can have nothing at all. Now, look! Everybody is looking at us, Kiki! *Kiki: Oh, I have a better idea. I will throw a mental breakdown and burn down this place if you give us what we wanted! *Lost Boy 1: This is a serious time to get the heck out of here, right? *Lost Boy 2: Right, guys. I think we should get out of here. *Lost Boy 3: Yeah, let's get out of here. *Lost Boy 4: Things are getting really different. *Constantine: Run away! (the kids flee as the Big Rock music) *Kiki: Time to terrorize Krusty Burger! Get out of here, dumb clerks! (kicks the clerks out of the Resturant) *Kevin: (Simon's voice) No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! *Kiki: Take the stupid customers away from my face! Stupid customers! (kicks the customers out as well) *Joe: (Steven's voice) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *Steve: (Paul's voice) Oh no! *Kiki: Clear off these chairs! Take some of these! (breaks the chairs apart) *Drew Pickles: Oh no! *Kiki: Time to break Krusty Burger apart! Oh, yeah! Fall apart, Krusty Burger! Stupid Restruant, get lost! *then sets the entire Krusty Burger restaurant on fire to kill Constantine *The Great Fondoo: Kiki, Kiki, Kiki! How dare you throw a mental breakdown! That's it! You're grounded, grounded, grounded when we lock you up! *Kiki: Shut Up Great Fondoo, I'll Jump Off The Cliff like Lady Emmeryn from Fire Emblem Awakening to fake my death! *Lumpy: (Sees Kiki freefall off of the cliff) Darth Vader's No sound clip *then freefalls off of the cliff, sacrificing her life, as I've seen one fall so gracefully from Fire Emblem Awakening plays Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Dumbo Parts Category:Transcripts